Dangerous
by Thamih Bittencourt
Summary: Está é uma fanfic sobre a banda McFly, escrita com certa base em One Tree Hill.
1. Chapter 1 - Drive

**Prólogo**

Aquilo estava muito estranho. A primeira coisa que vi foi à claridade do céu cinzento; senti o ar frio bater em minha pele descoberta, mas o que realmente fez um arrepio avassalador correr por minha espinha foi à imagem de um garoto de costas.  
_Não, por favor, não._  
- Estava te esperando, amor - sua voz cortou o vento.  
Eu paralisei enquanto ele se virava para mim, revelando a única face que eu não queria ver nunca mais nesse mundo.  
- Você não vai me dar um abraço de boas vindas? - Ele deu um passo em minha direção, me fazendo instintivamente dar um passo para trás. - Por que está com essa cara? Você não está feliz em me ver?  
Eu soube que a partir dali minha vida voltaria a ser o mesmo inferno de antes, era como um pesadelo do qual eu não conseguia acordar - e não sabia se um dia conseguiria novamente. Mas seria eu capaz de lidar com tudo aquilo novamente? Eu teria de ser, e isso ia além de minha própria proteção, pois agora eu não estava mais sozinha.

**Capítulo 1**  
Drive

Ótimo, está todo mundo me olhando. Aproveitem e tirem uma foto de uma vez. Escola nova, casa nova, cidade nova, país novo, continente novo! Mas não acaba aí. Vida nova, família nova.  
Sempre gostei de me mudar, de lugar e escola, mas precisava exagerar? Mudar três vezes de estado não bastava, não. Eu tinha que mudar de continente. Certo, eu admito, eu estou amando esse lugar. Apesar de ser tudo muito diferente do Brasil, eu sempre fui apaixonada por Londres.  
Continuei caminhando, nervosa e com a cabeça abaixada pelo estacionamento com Quinn ao meu lado. Era na casa dela que eu estava hospedada por causa do intercâmbio. Eu não daria muito trabalho a família, eu acho, afinal passaríamos todos os dias da semana naquele colégio, e somente os fins de semana em casa, o que era opcional. O termo de responsabilidade que cada responsável assinava determinava quantas vezes por semana podíamos sair fora do horário de aula. O meu determinava quatro.  
- Onde vai ser o meu quarto? - eu perguntei ansiosa a Quinn. As malas que eu carregava estavam pesadas, e todo mundo ainda me olhava como se eu fosse uma alienígena.  
- Fica naquele prédio - ela respondeu e fez sinal com a cabeça, já que também carregava malas, apontando a frente.  
Eu olhei e lá estavam quatro prédios de três andares cada, todos com acabamentos em tijolos. Ao nosso lado ficava a escola.  
Entramos no segundo prédio, e finalmente eu senti o calor dos aquecedores fazendo carinho em minha pele. Esse frio de Londres me mata.  
- Terceiro andar, quarto 209 - ela leu no papelzinho todo amassado.  
- Quem será que vai dividir o quarto comigo? - eu perguntei ansiosa enquanto subíamos a escada. - E por que todo mundo fica me olhando desse jeito? - Que saco!  
- Alguma garota do terceiro ano, assim como você - ela respondeu. - E o que você esperava quando colocou cinco cores no seu cabelo, não chamar a atenção?  
Eu não tinha pensado em chamar a atenção exatamente, como não consegui decidir qual cor colocar no cabelo, resolvi colocar as cinco mais legais.  
- Tomara que ela seja legal - eu desejei levemente ofegante por causa daquelas escadas que pareciam não acabar nunca.  
- Se não for a Brooke, você sobrevive - ela disse, tentando jogar os cabelos que caiam na cara para trás mexendo a cabeça. - Mas não espere grande coisa.  
Uhú, como você é positiva amiga.  
Finalmente, terceiro andar. As paredes do corredor eram vermelhas, quase vinho. As garotas por todos os lados se arrumavam, conversavam aos cochichos ou simplesmente passavam me encarando. Eu vou começar a ficar paranóica daqui a pouco desse jeito.  
As aulas já haviam começado fazia uma semana, mas eu havia recebido minha aceitação em cima da hora, e meu visto demorou a sair. Fora que no Brasil eu estava no meio do bimestre, e agora eu teria que fazer ele de novo. Pelo menos a matéria seria diferente aqui. Mas que foi sacanagem me fazer ir seis meses em uma escola a toa foi. Tinha chegado sábado, e passei o fim de semana na casa de Quinn. Lá até que era legal. E grande. Tomara que eles me adotem. Tá, parei. Ainda tenho mãe - graças a Deus a um oceano e mais alguns quilômetros de distância -, longe o bastante pra não me importunar. Pena que minhas amigas tenham ficado por lá também.  
- Hayley - Quinn me chamou. Eu me virei e notei que ela havia ficado para trás - é aqui.  
Voltei até onde ela estava e observei a porta com o número 203 gravado nela.  
- Ela não vai abrir com a força do seu pensamento - disse Quinn impaciente. - E as suas malas de chumbo estão pesadas.  
Respirei fundo deixando uma das malas no chão e abrindo a porta.  
Não era exatamente isso o que eu esperava. O quarto era rosa, havia um frigobar branquinho; duas camas de solteiro separadas pelo espaço do criado mudo entre elas; um guarda-roupa; uma estante com uma TV, uma porta que só poderia dar para o banheiro; e a parede de frente a porta tinha uma janela com uma escrivaninha embaixo.  
Na cama mais próxima a porta uma bonita garota de cabelos curtos castanho-dourados estava sentada calçando as meias três quartos brancas. Ela ergueu os olhos para mim e me estudou por um momento. Sabe, as pessoas por aqui podiam disfarçar um pouco, seria legal.  
- Oi - ela me cumprimentou simpática.  
- Oi - eu cumprimentei de volta e larguei minhas malas ao pé da cama de madeira clara coberta por um edredom roxo. Me larguei naquela cama sentindo meu corpo afundar confortavelmente.  
- O que você acha que está fazendo? - perguntou Quinn largando as malas que carregava junto as minhas. - O sinal vai bater em cinco minutos! Coloca seu uniforme logo.  
Eu olhei para ela de olhos arregalados e depois para as malas.  
- Mas eu não tenho idéia de onde esteja! - eu disse desesperada sentando na cama de uma vez.  
- Eu te ajudo a procurar - minha nova companheira de quarto ofereceu.  
- Ótimo, ainda tenho que passar no meu quarto, que fica no segundo andar, ok? - e dizendo isso saiu.  
Eu peguei uma mala e comecei a vasculhar enquanto a garota vasculhava em outra. Como eu sempre deixo tudo pra última hora, minha mala estava uma completa bagunça. Mas peraí, se a Quinn tinha pegado o uniforme pra mim, ele tinha que estar por cima. Saí abrindo as malas restantes até finalmente encontrar.  
- Encontrei! - eu comuniquei a garota - Valeu.  
Entrei no banheiro e me troquei de qualquer jeito, passando uma escova no cabelo em seguida e ouvi o sinal tocar. Provavelmente o sinal por perto, porque o som era consideravelmente alto. Enfiei todo o material que vi pela frente na mochila, coloquei-a sobre os ombros e disparei para a porta. Fiquei confusa ao ver as garotas caminhando calmamente. Encontrei com Quinn no final da escadaria.  
- Quais são seus horários? - ela perguntou e eu a olhei confusa. Tinha me esquecido disso; no Brasil as aulas eram por turma, não por matéria. Merda.  
- Acho que você tem que pegar na secretaria então - ela explicou ao notar minha cara. - Se formos rápido eu te mostro onde é.  
Apressamos o passo, atravessamos o caminho que levava até a escola, subimos uma escadinha e entramos na escola. Logo perto da porta havia um escrito de "secretaria" em cima de uma janela que dava para outro cômodo. Nossa Quinn, eu nunca teria achado esse lugar sozinha?!  
- Você é a aluna nova, certo? - uma mulher com cabelos brancos misturados aos castanhos me olhou por cima dos óculos de quadrados.  
Não, sou um pavão disfarçado, querida. Eu assenti silenciosamente com a cabeça.  
- Antes de entregar seus livros e papéis - ela continuou -, o diretor gostaria de conhecê-la.  
Uh, legal. Sala do diretor no primeiro dia, que animador.  
Ela saiu da secretária e eu a acompanhei por um corredor a te a diretoria. Quinn me cutucou e me passou a boina que usava e um elástico de cabelo que tinha no pulso. "Acho melhor esconder as mechas" ela sussurrou pra mim. Enquanto a secretária avisava o diretor foi o que eu fiz. Prendi meu cabelo pra cima e o escondi inteiro dentro da boina. Nossa, devo ter ficado gata, viu.  
- Tchau - ela sussurrou ao soar do sino. Era por isso que havia um sinal perto os dormitórios: um para nos avisar que era hora de sair de lá e o daqui para avisar que as aulas começariam imediatamente. Faz sentido.  
A secretária me deu espaço e eu entrei na sala, sentindo a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Tenso. O diretor fez sinal para que eu me sentasse na cadeira defronte a ele na mesa. Ele aparentava uns quarenta e poucos anos, com feições duras.  
- Boa tarde, senhorita James - ele me cumprimentou formalmente. - Então, o que você achou das nossas instalações?  
- Bom, eu acabei de chegar - eu disse mexendo minhas mãos no colo. - Mas realmente gostei daqui. Obrigada pela vaga.  
- É sempre bom termos a oportunidade de conviver com pessoas estrangeiras - ele disse. Valeu aí por me chamar de experimento -, e diferente de nós. - Então agora é ET? - Quer dizer que está se adaptando bem?  
Qual parte do "eu acabei de chegar" esse cara não entendeu? E parece que todo mundo acha que o Brasil é puro mato, que somos todos Tarzan e Jane, ou mulatas que sambam.  
Eu assenti com a cabeça e sorri, reprimindo meus pensamentos.  
- Bom, eu não sei se você pretende fazer faculdade por aqui mesmo, mas acho que isso serve para qualquer universidade - ele continuou. - Temos atividades extracurriculares aqui, o que geralmente conta muito na aceitação das pessoas nas universidades. Dê uma olhada nas opções que temos aqui - ele me estendeu um papel. - Se você se interessar por alguma...  
Eu comecei a ler as opções. Balé, futebol, basquete... Líderes de torcida. Gostei. Continuei a procurar algo mais que me interessasse. Conselho estudantil, parece importante.  
- Acho que me interesso por duas - eu disse devolvendo o papel. - O grupo de líderes de torcida e do conselho estudantil.  
- Ótimo! - ele exclamou animado. - Converse com a chefe das líderes de torcida, Peyton Sawyer, e se informe dos horários. Para a próxima reunião do conselho, você será avisada. Preencha e depois deixe na secretaria. Boa aula!  
- Obrigada - eu agradeci, peguei os formulários e fui embora. Passei na secretária pra pegar meus livros, horários e chaves.  
Primeira aula, Biologia. A secretária me levou até lá para justificar meu atraso. Respirei fundo e entrei. Havia uma carteira vazia próxima a janela, onde um garoto loiro estava ao lado. Todo mundo me encarava enquanto eu sentava. Isso tá começando a me irritar. Comecei a preencher os formulários vagarosamente pra me distrair. Eu não entendia nada que o professor falava mesmo. As regras eram basicamente as mesmas de qualquer escola, fora que os prédios eram trancados às onze horas automaticamente e garotos pegos nos dormitórios femininos e vice-versa estavam sujeitos a expulsão.  
O sinal soou antes do que eu esperava. A segunda e terceira aula seriam de matemática. Liguei para Quinn e ela me falou onde ficava a sala. Os dois períodos foram consideravelmente rápidos também, e eu conseguia entender tudo; números eram mais fáceis que biologia pelo menos. Hora do intervalo.  
- Você devia deixar alguns livros no armário - sugeriu o professor de matemática antes que eu deixasse a sala. - Sua mochila parece cheia.  
Eu agradeci e sai da sala. Armários... não tinha pensado nisso. Fui seguindo a multidão até achar os armários cinzas. O meu armário ficava no meio. Coloquei os livros ali empilhados e larguei a mochila junto. Voltei a seguir a multidão até achar Quinn. Já tínhamos tomado café-da-manhã então, depois de entregar os formulários na secretaria, ela me mostrou a escola. Tínhamos uma quadra coberta no lado de trás da escola, e atrás da quadra um longo gramado; de um dos lados havia uma cantina que ficava aberta praticamente o dia todo; no terceiro andar do prédio da escola só havia mais armários e classes; a biblioteca ficava no primeiro andar.  
A aula depois do intervalo foi de biologia de novo. Comecei a acompanhar pelo livro e até que entendi umas coisas. Depois, geografia. Eu já disse que eu odeio geografia? Pois é, odeio. Eu até decoro na marra e no tédio, mas eu nunca consigo lembrar muita coisa depois de uma semana. Se eu já era péssima na geografia do país em que eu vive e estudei sobre desde pequena, imagina aqui. Aquela aula se arrastou horrores, e quando eu estava quase dormindo, o sinal tocou.  
Finalmente, almoço. Já estava parecendo que o Aslam estava rugindo dentro do meu estômago. Tá, às vezes eu sou dramática. Liguei para Quinn e ela me encontrou perto dos armários. Fomos para cantina, e eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Eu tenho uma certa insegurança com coisas novas, medo de errar, sei lá. Fui pegando mais ou menos o que ela pegava pra comer... nenhum segredo. Algumas comidas daqui eram um pouquinho diferentes, e eu fiz uma careta me perguntando se aquilo era bom. Com certeza pelo menos o brownie deveria ser bom. Sentamos na mesa onde o grupo de amigas da Quinn estava. Eu comi em silêncio, me sentindo totalmente deslocada com o assunto delas. Enquanto mordiscava meu brownie comecei a observar as outras mesas do refeitório. As mesas pareciam conter cada uma um tipo de grupo, como as patricinhas, os nerds, os veteranos, as calouras, os skatistas, os noiados...  
Fiquei observando as pessoas por ali até achar um rosto conhecido: a garota com quem eu dormiria essa noite. Tá, ficou estranho. A garota com quem eu dividiria o dormitório. A monotonia das conversas de Quinn com as amigas já estava me irritando, então eu murmurei um "te vejo mais tarde" e saí em direção a garota.  
Ao lado dela na mesa estava sentada uma garota branquinha com sardas fraquinhas e cabelos pretos e dois garotos inegavelmente lindos, eu tenho que admitir, estavam sentados em frente a elas.  
- Se importa? - eu interrompi a conversa animada deles.  
- Claro que não - a garota de cabelos curto me deu espaço ao seu lado -, senta aí.  
- Esse é o Tom - ela apontou para o garoto a sua frente, que sorriu -, essa é a Beatrice - ela apontou para a garota a seu lado -, e esse é o Dougie - ela apontou para o garoto de frente a Beatrice. - Ah! E eu sou a Carolina.  
- Hayley - eu me apresentei sorrindo.  
- E aí, tá gostando daqui? - Beatrice me perguntou.  
- É, aqui é legal, mas ainda tá difícil acompanhar as aulas.  
- Ah, com isso não precisa se preocupar, eu até hoje não consigo acompanhar - disse Dougie e a gente caiu na risada.  
- Você deve acostumar com o tempo, relaxa - incentivou Beatrice.  
- Gostei do cabelo - Dougie me elogiou.  
- É maneiro - disse Tom. - Quantas cores?  
- Valeu. São cinco. - eu murmurei sem graça.  
- Suas mechas são muito fofas - Carolina disse e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Beatrice concordou com a cabeça. - Vamos povo?  
- Vejo vocês em vinte minutos! - disse Carolina aos garotos antes de entramos para o prédio feminino.  
- Preciso de um banho - eu disse mexendo nas minhas roupas espalhadas em cima da cama. Eu tenho talento pra bagunçar roupas.  
- Toma banho rápido então se quiser descer com a gente - avisou Carolina.  
Legal, eles querem minha companhia.  
- Ok - peguei um uniforme limpo e minha nécessaire e fui para o banheiro. Espaçoso o bastante e de azulejos brancos. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque alto e coloquei a toca por cima, tirei a roupa e entrei no boxe de vidro quase fume. Aquela água quente parecia tirar a tensão que passei durante a manhã.  
Já praticamente pronta me analisei no espelho de corpo inteiro ao lado da janela. Aquela saia xadrez preto e branca parecia ligeiramente curta demais pra quem passa o dia todo sentada; sapato de boneca com salto e meias até o joelho pretas; camiseta social branca três quartos com uma gravata preta e o colete cinza com gola em "v" por cima com o símbolo da escola. O uniforme era legal, apesar de eu ter que usar um shortinho preto por baixo da saia, só pra garantir. Eu penteei mais uma vez o cabelo arrumando minha franja.  
- Pronta? - Carolina perguntou me fazendo desviar a atenção do espelho.  
- Quase - eu disse passando meu gloss ligeiramente vermelho nos lábios. - Agora sim.  
Eu estava saindo do quarto quando dois vultos cortaram na minha frente. Observei o cabelo ruivo e liso - liso-chapinha, tava na cara - da garota mais alta e os cabelos negros e compridos da garota ao lado dela se distanciarem.  
- Aff - reclamou Carolina revirando os olhos. Eu olhei para ela sem entender. - Na boa, nunca se meta com essas duas putas. São a Peyton Sawyer e a Brooke Davis. Elas acham que mandam na escola.  
- É pelo jeito você não curte muito elas - eu disse rindo. - Mas está anotado.  
Pelo menos agora eu sabia quem era a Peyton, ou pelo menos conhecia as costas dela. Melhor nem ir falar com ela agora, senão acho que a Carolina vai ter um troço.  
- Gente, eu tenho um horário livre agora - eu informei enquanto caminhávamos até a escola. - Algum de vocês também tem?  
Eles negaram com a cabeça. Legal, o que eu vou fazer um período inteira sozinha? Alguns raios de sol atravessavam as nuvens, talvez eu fique em algum lugar aqui fora, tomando um ar. Fomos até os armários e quando o sinal bateu eu desci com o livro que estava lendo e o celular. Fiquei andando até chegar no gramado que ficava atrás quadra, onde achei um banco de madeira. Sentei ali e coloquei os fones de ouvido. Olhei em volta e tudo estava quieto. De repente aquela gravata apertada começou a me incomodar, então puxei o nó para baixo e abri três botões da minha camiseta. Abri meu livro e mergulhei na história de "A Mediadora".


	2. Chapter 2 - Can't Take My Eyes of You

**Capítulo 2**  
Can't take my eyes of you

Eu senti uma forte pancada na cabeça e instintivamente levei a mão a cabeça reclamando de dor. Olhei para o lado procurando a origem do objeto e vi uma bola de futebol caída no gramado. Tirei os fones de ouvido me sentindo meio tonta por ter sido arrancada de perto do Jesse e ainda ter sido acertada por uma bola de futebol. Olha o tamanho desse lugar, e foram acertar logo a minha cabeça.  
- Desculpa - eu ouvi uma voz grossa que me fez estremecer, olhei em direção a voz e me deparei com aquele ser vindo na minha direção. Eu fiquei sem reação com aquele par de olhos azuis me encarando. Acho que a bola bateu com muita força na minha cabeça e agora estou tendo uma alucinação. Ele se abaixou e pegou a bola. - Você é aquela garota nova brasileira? - eu assenti com a cabeça, ainda meio perdida. - Prazer, eu sou Daniel Jones. Mas pode me chamar de Danny.  
Ele sorriu e eu fiquei sem ar por alguns segundos.  
- Hayley - eu murmurei tentando não gaguejar.  
- Era só pegar a bola, não precisa prestar primeiros socorros - um garoto alto e tão bonito quanto o primeiro veio correndo em nossa direção. Ok, minhas alucinações estão indo longe demais. Acho que eu morri, fui pro paraíso e esqueceram de me avisar. Não sabia que anjos eram tão gostosos. Calei.  
- Esse é o Harry - Danny apresentou.  
Perfeição acaba de trocar de nome: Danny e Harry.  
- Vem logo jogar - Harry reclamou puxando Danny.  
- A gente se vê - gritou Danny enquanto corriam e sorriu.  
Eles começaram a jogar futebol ali junto com outros garotos. Há quanto tempo eles estavam ali? Eu nem tinha percebido eles chegarem. Eu nem tenho idéia de quanto tempo fiquei ali babando nele, fingindo ler meu livro quando alguém olhava. Deveriam ser todos terceiranistas, pelo que pareceu. Os outros garotos jogando com eles eram bonitos, mas aquele garoto, Danny, parecia tão...  
O sinal tocou e eu quase pulei com o susto, saindo do meu transe. Fui apressada para os armários, com aquele garoto me deixando meio alienada ao que estava fazendo. Só percebi que estava andando sem rumo pelo corredor com a mochila nas costas quando vi aquele pecado em carne e osso e olhos azuis surgiu na minha frente.  
- Perdida? - ele perguntou sorrindo, provavelmente se divertindo com a cara de babaca que eu deveria estar. Eu balancei afirmativamente a cabeça, mexendo nos cabelos nervosamente.  
- Deixa eu ver seus horários - ele pediu e eu estendi o papel que estava no meu bolso para ele. - Ah, inglês. Por aqui - ele começou a andar, e eu tive que me esforçar para fazer minhas pernas me obedecerem. Caminhamos em silêncio e ele me deixou na porta da sala de inglês, depois saiu andando pelo corredor quase vazio agora sem dizer mais nada.  
Carolina estava sentada próxima a janela, e eu sentei na carteira atrás dela.  
- E aí? Conseguiu achar alguma coisa pra fazer durante o horário vago? - ela cochichou e eu confirmei com a cabeça sorrindo bobamente. - O que você andou aprontando pra tá desse jeito?  
- Ahn? - eu balancei a cabeça espantando Danny da minha mente. - Nada. Tava lendo.  
Ela me estudou por um instante, até o professor chamar a atenção da classe e ela virou para frente. Durante a aula ela me ajudou sobre algumas coisas que eu não conseguia entender, mas pareceu esquecer sobre o horário vago. Somente quando estava saindo da sala eu percebi que aquele amigo deDanny, Harry, estava na mesma aula que eu. Putz, ainda bem que eu não falei nada sobre eles!  
- A sala de história é aqui - eu ouvi alguém falar, e vi Danny parado ao lado da porta de uma classe.  
- Ah, valeu - eu disse entrando na sala e sendo seguida por ele. Ele sentou no fundo da classe, e eu em uma das primeiras carteiras. Quando a professora começou a escrever no quadro eu derrubei meu lápis. Peguei ele e notei que a ponta havia quebrado, e não encontrei nenhum apontador no meu estojo.  
- Ahn, pode me emprestar o apontador? - eu perguntei me virando para o garoto sentado atrás de mim. Involuntariamente olhei para o fundo da classe, e Danny sorriu para mim.  
- Aqui - o garoto estendeu o apontador para mim. Eu sorri timidamente para Danny antes de me virar de volta para frente.

- Carolina? - eu chamei. Ficar deitada na cama assistindo TV estava começando a me entediar profundamente. Ainda mais numa quarta-feira. E mais ainda numa quarta-feira em que eu vejo Danny Jones atracado com uma garota em uma sala vazia. Durante a aula inteira de história eu preferi fingir que ele não existia, afinal, ele era só um garoto incrivelmente lindo que eu tinha conhecido há dois dias, não é?  
- Fala logo - Carolina murmurou parecendo impaciente. Eu devo ter deixado ela no vácuo sem perceber.  
- Vamos fazer alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus - eu supliquei.  
- Vamos - ela concordou desligando a TV e pulando da cama. Vesti meu casaco branco por cima do uniforme, pegamos dinheiro, celular e descemos depois de chamar Beatrice no quarto dela.  
- Thomas Fletcher - ela vociferou no celular - desce agora! Precisamos de você para sair! - ela deve ter recebido outro "não" no telefone, por que ficou mais nervosa ainda. - Não, eu não posso simplesmente sair com elas! Já está ficando tarde para três garotas saírem sozinhas! - ela mordeu o lábio enquanto escutava. - Então tá! - ela desligou o celular com raiva. - Garotas, vamos subir. Ela comunicou convicta. Eu arregalei os olhos pra ela.  
- Tá louca? - eu perguntei assustada. - Eu não posso me arriscar a ser expulsa por invadir o prédio dos garotos na primeira semana!  
- Ah, qual - ela disse rolando os olhos. - Vamos lá garotas. A Brooke Davis e a Peyton Sawyer - ela fez uma voz afetada ao dizer o nome das duas - vivem aí em cima e nunca foram expulsas. Vamos logo, ninguém vai ver.  
Eu olhei em volta e só havia alguns alunos por ali, sem sinal de adultos. Achei que essa escola era rígida, que falta de vigilância, meu Deus.  
- Eu não vou - Beatrice disse séria.  
- Eu não vou buscar o Dougie pra você - disse Carolina se virando e indo em direção ao prédio deles.  
- Tá, é só fingir que não estamos fazendo nada de errado e entrar de uma vez - eu disse indo atrás de Carolina. Aquele fio de adrenalina no meu sangue por estar quebrando alguma guerra era bom. Beatrice hesitou por um momento mas acabou nos seguindo.  
O primeiro andar do prédio era igual ao nosso, com as portas que davam pra cozinha, o salão de balé, a sala de academia, essas coisas. Subimos as escadas e atravessamos o corredor azul escuro, olhando rapidamente de porta em porta, até Carolina entrar em uma delas gritando:  
- Se formos expulsas por estarmos aqui vou falar que você me chantageou e vou implantar maconha no seu quarto!  
- E eu acabei de perder minha inocência vendo aqueles dois garotos semi-nus no outro quarto! - declarou Beatrice nos fazendo rir e Carolina desmanchar sua cara de brava.  
Tom e Dougie nos encaravam de olhos arregalados, eu notei que eles estavam segurando violões.  
- O que vocês estão esperando? - reclamou Beatrice cruzando os braços. - Vamos logo!  
- Já disse que não tô afim de sair - disse Tom.  
Ela olhou sugestiva para Dougie.  
- Desculpa Beatrice, também tô sem saco - ele disse encarando o teto.  
- Toca pra gente? - eu pedi animada. Sentei no chão defronte as camas onde eles estavam sentados. Tom fez uma careta. - Ah, garotos, por favor? - eu pedi imitando o gato de botas. Isso sempre convencia.  
Ele rolou os olhos e cochichou alguma coisa com Dougie, que concordou com ele. Eles começaram a tocar e cantar "Help", dos Beatles.  
- Êêê - eu comemorei. As meninas sentaram ao meu lado, e em pouco tempo estávamos acompanhando a música baixinho. Eles não simplesmente tocavam e cantavam bem, eles eram incríveis.  
- Já são dez horas, melhor irmos - informou Carolina.


	3. Chapter 3 - Say Ok

**Capítulo 3**  
Say ok

Voltamos aos nossos dormitórios e eu aproveitei para fazer minha lição de química. Quando terminei de fazer me espreguicei e procurei meu celular para ver as horas. Eu não o encontrei em lugar nenhum, e lembrei de ter filmado Tom e Dougie cantando com ele.  
- Que horas são Carolina? - eu perguntei levantando e colocando de novo o casaco por cima do uniforme.  
- Quinze para as dez - ela informou. - E aonde você pensa que vai?  
- Buscar meu celular - eu disse indo em direção a porta. - Minha mãe ficou de me ligar hoje.  
Eu saí do quarto e me apressei pelo corredor antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Quinze minutos era tempo suficiente.  
- O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Dougie perguntou assustado por me ver ali quando abriu a porta do quarto.  
- Não consegui ficar tanto tempo longe de você - eu brinquei e ele me deu passagem para entrar. Thomas estava deitado embalado em um cobertor felpudo. - Tom, você tá parecendo uma bala. - eu zoei ele que acompanhou meus passos com a testa franzida. Eu peguei o celular e mostrei a eles. - Melhor me apressar, faltam oito minutos. Até amanhã, dudes. - Eu mandei beijos no ar e sai do quarto mexendo distraidamente no celular.  
Eu esbarrei em alguém e antes que pudesse sequer respirar me senti puxada e meu corpo bateu com força contra a parede do corredor.  
- Oi boneca - a pessoa que me segurava sussurrou em meu ouvido e segurou meus pulsos. - Se estiver perdida, meu quarto é logo ali.  
- Me solta - eu disse tentando manter a voz firme, mas ela já estava falhando, eu já era puro desespero.  
- Ah, vamos lá boneca - ele prensou os lábios contra os meus e eu comecei a chorar. - Vamos nos divertir.  
- SO... - eu tentei gritar com todo o fôlego que eu ainda tinha, mas ele tapou minha boca antes que eu pudesse continuar. Foi então que eu consegui ver o rosto dele. Ele estava furioso, tinha as feições encovadas e olhos extremamente pretos.  
- Vai ficar de gracinha? - ele disse e em seguida me arrastou até um dos quartos ali por perto, ainda tapando minha boca. Ele fechou a porta e começou a me agarrar e eu tentava me debater e gritar, mas não tinha mais ar em meus pulmões. Eu comecei a sufocar e a me sentir tonta. Minhas mãos, braços, rosto, tudo formigava. Eu não raciocinava mais direito, só tentava a qualquer custo gritar, sem muito sucesso. Eu senti as mãos dele percorrerem meu corpo e irem para debaixo da minha saia enquanto ele me beijava forçadamente. Eu mordi a língua dele e aproveitei quando ele se afastou o bastante para eu conseguir gritar antes dele voltar a tapar minha boca.  
Foi tudo rápido em seguida. Eu ouvi um estrondo e ele me soltou, deixando meu corpo cair no chão.  
- Tira ela daqui - eu ouvi uma voz furiosa e que eu sabia que conhecia gritar. Em seguida alguém me pegou no colo e me levou para outro lugar.  
- Não sai daqui - quem me carregava disse me deixando sentada no chão, e em seguida saiu dali. Eu abracei minhas pernas e continuei chorando sem parar, vendo tudo embaçado, tentando respirar a qualquer custo. Eu não sei quando tempo havia se passado até alguém acender a luz e me abraçar.  
- Hey, hey, calma - eu ouvi aquela voz que conhecia dizer calmamente. Eu abracei ele forte e escondi meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. - Respira, isso. Eu estou aqui.  
Foi então que eu reconheci a voz. Era Danny.  
- _Life is getting harder day by day_ - ele começou a cantar baixinho, fazendo carinho em meu cabelo - And I don't know what to do or what to say, yeah

_And my mind is growing weak, every step I take_

It's uncontrollable, now they think I'm fake, yeah

'Cos I'm not alone

But I'm not alone

I'm not alone

And you're not alone.

- Estou aqui com você, pequena. - ele sussurrou parando de cantar.  
Eu já conseguia respirar e eu chorava menos agora. Tudo estava calmo novamente. Ele se afastou e me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis, me dando toda a paz que eu precisava. Passou a mão por minhas bochechas, limpando as lágrimas que ainda estavam ali.  
- Vem, vamos limpar esse rosto lindo - ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta, cessando meu choro. Passei a mão por meus olhos e foi então que percebi que um filete de sangue escorria do canto de sua boca.  
- Meu Deus! - eu disse desesperada. - Você está machucado!  
- Hey, pequena - ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. - Calma, isso não é nada.  
- Não mesmo - e só então eu percebi que Harry estava deitado em uma das camas, e que nós estávamos em umdos dormitórios. - Danny simplesmente desmontou aquele cara!  
Eu estremeci por lembrar dele. Danny me guiou até o banheiro e eu joguei água no meu rosto.  
- Quer um calmante? - ele ofereceu enquanto eu encarava minha imagem no espelho. Eu neguei com a cabeça e comecei a vasculhar as gavetas. Gel pra cabelo, sabonetes, camisinhas...  
- O que você tá procurando? - ele perguntou intrigado.  
Eu não respondi, finalmente achando algodão.  
- Tem mertiolate, água oxigenada, alguma coisa do tipo? - eu perguntei e pegou em uma das gavetas água oxigenada e me entregou.  
Eu olhei a embalagem. "Volume 10", serve. Molhei o algodão com aquilo e me aproximei dele.  
- O que você vai fazer? - ele perguntou olhando o algodão em minha mão.  
- Cuidar de você - eu disse limpando o filete de sangue do rosto dele.  
- Não precisa se preocupar comigo - ele disse com uma careta.  
Ignorei e peguei mais um punhado de algodão e molhei com água oxigenada novamente. Passei em cima do corte no canto da boca dele e ele se afastou um pouco reclamando baixinho de dor.  
- Fica quieto, Danny - eu disse passando o algodão de leve novamente. Eu comecei a me sentir culpada pela dor dele. Era como se doesse em mim. - Obrigada por me salvar - eu agradeci sorrindo e tentando distrair ele.  
- Por falar nisso - ele de repente fechou a cara. - O que você estava fazendo a essa hora aqui e com aquele cara?  
- É verdade! - eu me lembrei da hora e sai do banheiro rápido, indo em direção a porta.  
- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Danny perguntou segurando meu pulso, e eu senti uma dor latejante.  
- Embora. E Danny, tá doendo!  
Ele soltou meu pulso rapidamente e olhou-os. Eles estavam roxos. De repente, eu fiquei com medo da cara que ele fez.  
- Todas as portas já foram trancadas a essa hora - informou Harry.  
- E agora? - eu perguntei tentando pensar em como voltar ao meu dormitório.  
- Você dorme aqui - Danny disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas como se aquilo fosse óbvio.  
- Pirou?  
- Você não tem muitas opções - informou Harry.  
Houve uma batida na porta. Danny me empurrou para trás dela antes de abrir.  
- Cadê a Hayley? - eu ouvi a voz preocupada de Tom, e saí de trás da porta. - Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Desculpa, a gente devia ter te levado até lá embaixo...  
- É, deviam - Danny o cortou grossamente. Eu olhei torto para ele.  
- Tá tudo bem, Tom - eu murmurei olhando para o chão.  
- Vem, você pode dormir lá com a gente - ofereceu Dougie.  
- Ela vai dormir aqui - sibilou Danny, a cara fechada para eles. Tom abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu o impedi.  
- Eu vou dormir aqui - eu disse meio sem pensar, tentando evitar outra briga. Tom olhou confuso para mim, franzindo a testa. - Tá tudo ok.  
- Certeza? - Tom perguntou.  
- Tenho - eu afirmei e Danny bateu a porta na cara deles em seguida. - Não precisava ser tão grosso com os meus amigos! - Eu disse brava com Danny. Esvaziei uma sacola plástica que encontrei e fui em direção ao frigobar.  
- Você tem noção do perigo que correu hoje? - ele perguntou igualmente bravo.  
- Mais do que você pensa - eu lancei um olhar furioso para ele. Ele ficou em silêncio e eu coloquei alguns cubos de gelo na sacola. Depois enrolei a sacola em um pano e voltei para perto dele.  
- E o que você estava fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou em um tom ainda um pouco bravo.  
- Vim buscar meu celular no quarto do Tom e do Dougie - eu respondi já impaciente com aquele assunto. - Eu e as meninas passamos a tarde lá. Aí quando eu tava indo embora aquele maluco me atacou.  
- Você não deveria...  
- Não enche o saco, Jones - eu o interrompi e coloquei o gelo em cima do inchaço que estava se formando na lateral da boca dele. Ele me encarou e então sua expressão relaxou. Colocou uma de suas mãos por cima da minha que segurava o gelo.  
- Obrigado - ele agradeceu e aqueles olhos azuis me hipnotizaram. Dei um beijo leve em sua outra bochecha e me afastei. Meu celular começou a tocar e só então eu percebi que não estava com ele. Harry, deitado na cama próxima a porta com um travesseiro na cabeça, levantou a mão com o celular nela.  
- Oi mãe - eu atendi e fui para o banheiro fechando a porta para ter mais privacidade.  
A conversa durou apenas dez minutos, já que ligar do Brasil para Londres saia meio caro. Eu me animei quando ela disse que mandaria o dinheiro para eu comprar o laptop que eu tanto queria. Assim que ela desligou eu liguei para Carolina e contei por cima o que tinha acontecido.  
Saí do banheiro e Danny estava deitado no chão assistindo TV, apenas com um cobertor e um travesseiro. Tadinho, eu estava dando trabalho a ele. A cama próxima a janela estava feita, esperando por mim.  
- Eu posso dormir no chão - eu ofereci. Ele negou com a cabeça.  
- Quer uma roupa pra dormir? - ele ofereceu tirando o gelo da boca e indo até o guarda-roupa. É, dormir com o uniforme não seria exatamente confortável. - Que saco, acho que não devo ter nada do seu tamanho - ele reclamou vasculhando o guarda-roupa.  
- Danny - eu chamei e ele me olhou, parando de vasculhar. - Tira a camisa? - eu pedi e ele me olhou com uma expressão confusa. Eu encarei ele de volta e ele tirou a camisa. - Valeu - eu agradeci arrancando a camisa da mão dele e voltando para o banheiro.  
Troquei meu uniforme pela blusa dele, apenas permanecendo com o shortinho por baixo da camisa, que cobria metade da minha coxa. Voltei ao quarto e ele me acompanhou com o olhar até eu me deitar e cobrir. Apagou a TV e a luz, deixando a escuridão tomar conta dali. Eu fechei os olhos e as lembranças do meu dia voltaram a minha mente. A imagem daquele garoto era vívida, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse e agarrasse o cobertor.  
- Danny? - eu chamei com a voz embargada. Senti uma lágrima escorrer até o travesseiro. Aquela sensação de pavor me dominando novamente.  
- Calma - Danny estava agachado ao lado da cama e começou a fazer carinho em meu cabelo. Eu comecei a chorar e ele se juntou a mim debaixo dos cobertores, me abraçando carinhosamente. - Eu estou aqui, e nada vai te acontecer mais. Eu te protejo - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. - Eu prometo - ele deu um beijo em minha testa. Eu continuei chorando baixinho, mas seus braços me davam sensação de segurança, me acalmavam, até que eu adormeci.


	4. Chapter 4 - Don't Talk

**Capítulo 4**  
Don't talk

Eu acordei com uma luz branca batendo na minha cara e sumindo em seguida. Abri os olhos vagarosamente e Harry estava rindo com uma câmera na mão.  
- Que gracinha - ele zoou e eu mostrei a língua.  
Danny ainda dormia profundamente e mantinha os braços me envolvendo.  
- Melhor acordar o Danny - continuou Harry. - Ele gosta de acordar mais cedo pra tomar café fora. Aproveita e pede pra ele trazer alguma coisa pra mim. - e dizendo isso saiu do quarto.  
Eu fiz carinho no cabelo de Danny enquanto ele dormia. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo, tão lindo. Eu sorri ao ver um leve sorriso se formar no rosto dele. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Hora de acordar, Danny" eu sussurrei.  
- Bom dia, pequena - ele disse abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente.  
Eu me espreguicei sentando na cama. Danny me puxou me fazendo deitar de novo, e passou uma de suas pernas por cima das minhas.  
- Vai tomar café comigo? - ele pediu manhoso.  
- Hum... não sei... - eu fiz cara de pensativa. Ele mordeu minha bochecha. - Aí Danny - eu disse rindo. - Seu violento. Eu vou - Ele mordeu minha bochecha de novo. - E por que me mordeu agora? - eu perguntei esfregando a mão na bochecha.  
Ele simplesmente sorriu e se levantou. Garoto doido.  
- Ahn, você não se importa de manter segredo sobre ontem, importa? - ele perguntou um pouco inseguro enquanto tomávamos café-da-manhã em uma Starbucks próxima a escola.  
- Não - eu respondi dando de ombros. - Algum motivo especial? - eu perguntei tentando parecer casual. Se ele disser que tem uma namorada, eu juro que me afogo nesse cappuccino. Ou me jogo da ponte de Londres e me afogo no Tamisa.  
- Não, eu não tenho nenhuma namorada se é o que você esta pensando - ele disse me deixando aliviada. Eu fui tão obvia assim?  
- Então...? - eu perguntei tentando fazer com que ele continuasse.  
- Só não fala, por favor - ele pediu. - Um dia eu te explico.  
- Nem pros meus amigos?  
- Já tem amigos é? - ele perguntou e eu rolei os olhos. - Aquele tal do Tom e do Dougie? De preferência não.  
- Carolina? - eu perguntei e ele fez cara de dúvida. - A garota de cabelos curtos, minha amiga. Do meu dormitório.  
- O menos possível - e deu de ombros.  
Eu hein, quanto suspense.  
- De quem é aquela música que você cantou pra mim? - eu resolvi mudar de assunto. - Eu não conhecia.  
- É minha - ele disse olhando para algum ponto distante. Eu o olhei espantada. - Eu sei, ainda não é exatamente uma música, não está nem pronta...  
- Ela é linda! - eu o interrompi sorrindo. - Fora que você canta tão bem quanto o Tom.  
- Não sabia que aquele loser sabia cantar - ele disse franzindo a testa.  
- Danny, para de implicar com o Tom - eu ralhei com ele.  
Ele ficou quieto, provavelmente me poupando dos pensamentos dele sobre Tom e evitando uma discussão.  
- Danny - eu chamei baixinho olhando para meu copo, mas sabia que ele me encarava. - Você acha... e se, eu, ahn, ver aquele garoto de novo, sabe?  
- Hey, pequena - ele me chamou, mas eu continuei olhando meu copo, até ele colocar a mão em meu queixo e levantar minha cabeça para que eu o olhasse. - Não precisa se preocupar, você não vai mais ver ele.  
- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - eu perguntei encarando aqueles olhos azuis.  
- Eu cuido dele - disse ele sério. - E não quero mais que você pense nisso, ok? - eu assenti silenciosamente com a cabeça. Uma lágrima teimosa desceu por minha bochecha, mas eu logo me recompus. - E também não quero mais saber de você andando sozinha por aí, muito menos nos dormitórios masculinos. Hora de ir.

Tínhamos a primeira aula juntos, mas ele simplesmente me ignorou desde o momento em que voltamos pra escola. Ele sentou com outro garoto na aula de química no laboratório e eu vi Dougie me chamando e apontando para a cadeira vazia ao seu lado.  
- E ai, Five Colours? - Dougie me cumprimentou alegre. Pelo jeito ele está tentando ser bonzinho e me fazer esquecer certas coisas.  
- E aí Dougie! - eu sorri me sentando ao seu lado.  
- Dormiu bem? - ele perguntou e dessa vez eu notei que ele estava tentando ser casual, mas se saindo tão bem quanto.  
Não, eu não dei pro Danny se é isso que você quer saber palhaço.  
- Dormi - eu disse anotando o que o professor começava a passar no quadro. - O Danny é que deve estar todo quebrado, tadinho, dormiu no chão.  
Pelo jeito dessa vez eu fui convincente, porque ele mudou de assunto.

Quando a terceira aula daquele dia acabou, matemática, eu finalmente consegui falar com a Sawyer. Os treinos começariam terça que vem. Ela não era tão ruim quanto Carolina havia dito. Quero dizer, ela não me analisou nem mais nem menos do que o resto da escola ainda fazia. Passei o intervalo com Quinn, tentando adiar meu encontro com Carolina e Tom.  
Mas a hora do almoço chegou, e eu resolvi sentar com eles, já que a próxima aula seria com Carolina.  
- Será que a senhorita pode me explicar o que aconteceu ontem? - ela exigiu assim que eu coloquei minha bandeja em cima da mesa.  
- Será que a gente pode esquecer sobre ontem? - eu pedi sentando.  
Eles ficaram em silencio até Beatrice puxar uma conversa. Ufa, mais fácil do que pensei.  
Depois do almoço e passei no meu quarto e encontrei um embrulho em cima da minha cama. Estranho. Eu abri o embrulho e havia duas munhequeiras pretas e uma pomada. Eu peguei as munhequeiras e um bilhete caiu.  
**"Isso vai ajudar a sumir com o roxo. Se precisar de mim me liga".**  
Escrevi a mensagem **"Obrigada"** e enviei para o número escrito no bilhete.  
Estava realmente começando a esquentar, então eu finalmente pude tirar o casaco que eu vestia desde ontem e depois de tomar banho coloquei aquilo depois de passar a pomada. Por que ele se preocupava assim comigo?  
Na aula de química Carolina não falou nada sobre a última noite, mas eu podia sentir que ela estava louca pra saber de tudo.  
Aula de educação física. Eu troquei o uniforme pela roupa de ginástica que da escola, mas fui barrada por uma garota ruiva e maquiada. E bonita, eu admito.  
- Por que você tá vestindo o uniforme comum de ginástica, Five Colours? - eu encarei ela sem entender. Era a Brooke, e agora eu tinha um novo apelido é?  
- E não é o que eu deveria estar vestindo?  
- Você não está querendo entrar para o grupo de líderes de torcida? - ela tinha uma voz enjoada. Isso me lembrou Carolina imitando ela.  
- É.  
- Então cadê seu uniforme de líder? Nós não vestimos a mesma coisa que elas. - ela apontou para algumas meninas que passavam vestindo o uniforme de ginástica.  
- Foi o que me deram - eu disse dando de ombros.  
- Eu só vou entregar os uniformes semana que vem, Brooke - Peyton apareceu atrás dela.  
- Você já não deveria ter entregue? - ela perguntou um tanto desdenhosa.  
- Não - ela respondeu ríspida.  
Eu deixei as duas discutindo e saí de fininho. A professora nos fez ficar correndo em volta da quadra até eu quase morrer.  
- Não se preocupe - disse Peyton sentando ofegante ao meu lado na arquibancada -, costumamos usar a aula de educação física - ela fez uma pausa para respirar um instante - para treinar.  
- Tomara que essa vaca quebre a perna e morra - praguejou Brooke se largando ao lado de Peyton.  
- O que é que vocês três acham que estão fazendo sentadas? - a professora se esganiçou. Ela era grande e musculosa. Ela me assustava.  
- Discutindo sobre nossos passos - mentiu Brooke.  
- Pois arranjem outro horário pra discutir - ela esbravejou, e eu juro que vi cuspe voando. Eca. - QUERO TODO MUNDO CORRENDO.  
- Não podemos treinar? - tentou Peyton.  
- Aaah, então as mocinhas estão achando que vão poder ficar treinando passinhos na minha aula, não é? - ela esganiçou.  
- Sempre fizemos isso - disse Brooke.  
- Mas não vão fazer mais! - ela exclamou fazendo uma cara furiosa. - E tratem de voltar a correr agora mesmo se não quiserem ser expulsas de novo!  
Eu bufei e voltamos a correr.  
- Mulher grossa - reclamou Peyton indignada. - Até parece que não vamos mais treinar na educação física! Isso é totalmente absurdo!  
- Vamos discutir melhor aquele lance da perna quebrada? - sugeriu Brooke.  
- Com certeza - respondeu Peyton convicta. - E nosso próximo professor terá que ser um homem, são bem mais fáceis de convencer.  
- Se quiserem ajuda pra se livrar da mal-comida é só falar - eu ofereci e voltamos a correr em silêncio. Todo o oxigênio era precioso para não desmaiarmos.

- Puta que pariu, tô acabada - eu reclamei pra Carolina depois de sair do meu segundo banho em uma tarde.  
- É, aquela professora de educação física é um saco. A última aula que tive com ela foi um inferno.  
Eu deitei na cama e fiquei lá estirada durante algum tempo.  
- Five Colours? - Peyton me chamou na porta do quarto. Carolina lançou um olhar matador para ela, que apenas ignorou. Eu fui para fora do quarto ver o que ela queria. - Você quer mesmo nos ajudar a expulsar aquela mulher-macho da escola?  
- Quero - eu respondi. - Mas eu não quero arranjar problemas na escola, entende...  
- Ok, então, nós vamos te explicando no caminho o que você tem que fazer.  
Encontramos com Brooke na escadaria da escola esperando por nós agarrada a Harry. Ele me olhou torto não sei por quê quando saímos dali. Entramos na sala do diretor e fiz cara de triste.  
- Ah, Srtª James, vejo que você encontrou boas companhias - ele disse sorrindo, então percebeu minha tristeza. - Mas, por que vocês estão aqui? Algum problema?  
- Sr. Philips - começou Brooke -, ela não queria vir aqui porque não queria problemas logo na primeira semana, mas nós a convencemos que seria o melhor a fazer.  
- Por favor, se sentem queridas - ele pediu apontando para as cadeiras a sua frente.  
- Obrigada - agradeceu Peyton.  
- Continuem por favor.  
- Acho melhor ela mesma contar - disse Brooke fingindo estar apreensiva.  
- Eu estava na aula de educação física - eu comecei a mentir e deixei que meus olhos começassem a lacrimejar -, e então aquela professora começou a implicar comigo.  
Eu fiz uma pausa fingindo tomar coragem.  
- Calma, querida - incentivou Peyton. - Conte a ele.  
- Eu era a última no vestiário, e ela simplesmente chegou gritando comigo - eu comecei a chorar. - Disse que eu estava fazendo corpo mole a aula inteira, e quando eu tentei sair do vestiário, ela agarrou meus pulsos e começou a me sacudir!  
- Nós ouvimos os gritos e voltamos para ver o que estava acontecendo - disse Peyton enquanto eu me esforçava para aumentar o choro, e Brooke me abraçou de lado.  
- A professora começou a xingá-la de coisas horríveis - disse Brooke. - E disse que brasileiras eram imprestáveis e burras, e foi piorando.  
- E então nos viu e soltou - continuou Peyton. - Saiu dali como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
- Meu Deus - disse o diretor de olhos arregalados. - Espero que você esteja bem, querida!  
Nessa hora eu usei o elemento surpresa com que nem as meninas contavam. Tirei as munhequeiras dos pulsos e mostrei ao diretor. Todos me olharam assustados.  
- Monstra! - exclamou Brooke.  
- Eu vou tomar providências agora mesmo! - o diretor bateu as mão na mesa e se levantou. - Senhoritas, sugiro que voltem para seus dormitórios por enquanto. E Srtª James, peço desculpas pelos atos terríveis dessa professora. Lhe garanto que ela estará fora do corpo docente dessa escola ainda hoje. Espero que isso não a faça julgar mal os outros professores nem a escola, e que continue conosco.  
Eu assenti silenciosamente com a cabeça controlando o choro.  
- Você é melhor do que eu pensava garota! - elogiou Brooke quando já estávamos no pátio.  
- É você foi incrível! - disse Peyton. - Mas aonde você arranjou esses roxos nos pulsos?  
Ferrou. O que eu falo agora?  
- Foi em uma brincadeira que eu estava fazendo com meus amigos - eu comecei a falar o que vinha na cabeça. - Era um truque de mágica que eu aprendi no Brasil. Mas não deu muito certo, eu fiquei com a mão presa na caixa. - eu dei de ombros.  
- Então era essa a causa dessas munhequeiras - conclui Brooke. Nossa, como você é inteligente. - Engraçado, o Danny tem umas iguais - ela disse pensativa.  
Eu olhei para meus pulsos, eram munhequeiras pretas, comuns o bastante pra que eu simplesmente tivesse iguais. Mais peraí, como ela sabe o que oDanny tem ou deixa de ter?  
- Danny? - eu perguntei.  
- Ah, você nem deve conhecer ele - disse ela dando de ombros. - Ele é amigo do meu namorado, aquele cara que tava comigo na escadaria.  
Ela entendeu a pergunta de modo errado. Ainda bem.

- Aonde você foi com aquela vaca? - perguntou Carolina ríspida assim que eu entrei no quarto.  
- Ajudá-las para termos mais tempo para treinar - eu respondi indo para o banheiro lavar o meu rosto.  
- Treinar o que? - ela perguntou confusa. - Se você me disser que entrou para o grupo de líderes de torcida eu juro que te deserdo!  
- Qual é o problema? - eu perguntei voltando pro quarto.  
- Qual o problema? - ela perguntou com a voz esganiçada. - Todas as líderes de torcida são metidas, são fáceis e...  
- Não me interessa o que elas são ou deixam de ser - eu cortei ela. - Eu não vou mudar só porque seguro pompons.  
- Veremos - ela disse brava.  
- A, qual é Carolina, você também odiou a professora de educação física - eu disparei.  
- O que isso tem a ver? O que vocês fizeram?  
- Já disse, arranjamos mais tempo para treinar agora - eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido impedindo Carolina de continuar a me encher o saco.  
Foi aquela vaca da professora que gritou comigo primeiro, eu só estava dando o troco a ela.


End file.
